Up a Tree
by Orpah
Summary: America and Canada are climbing a tree, and Canada gets stuck. Oneshot


Well, I wanted to write another non-history oneshot, so I hope you enjoy it!

I don't own Hetalia! end /AN/

America grasped the branch, placing one foot on the trunk of the tree for leverage. With a push, he hoisted himself up onto the branch, delight already spreading through his face. He loved trees. Now, he turned towards his twin, grinning.

"Okay, now you climb up, Canada!"

The boy beneath him hesitated, looking unsure. "I don't think I can... It's really high up."

America stopped, pondering this. Then his face brighened again as he hit on a solution. "Well, that's easy, I can just pull you up!" Canada, however, still seemed uncertain. "Are you sure you can lift me?"

"Yeah, don't worry so much! It'll be easy! Just gimme your hands!" America extended his arms down towards Canada, and the other finally let go of his insecurities and grabbed on tightly. America pulled hard, easing Canada up. Canada's feet scrabbled against the trunk of the tree, and for a moment he was certain that America wouldn't get him in the tree.

Then, with a heave, he was up and clinging to a branch. He felt his lungs fill with happiness, and he started laughing. America grinned too, puffing his chest out. "I told you it was easy! Now come on, let's climb higher!"

Canada nodded, completely confident at this point, and as America lifted himself onto the branch directly above them, he moved to one more to the side.

He really surprised himself with how high he could go, grasping branch after branch until he was at least half way up the tree. America wasn't far behind him, sitting comfortably on a branch below him. "Hey, Canada, know what? We're really high up!"

Canada froze.

America was right! He was feet and feet above the ground, the safe, not so soft ground! He clung to the tree with a squeak, closing his eyes tightly. America watched curiously. "Canada? Are you okay?"

"I want down!" Canada wailed, arms still wrapped around the tree like it was his lifeline. America's eyebrows shot up. "Okay, okay, don't cry! It's really easy to get down, don't worry! Here, I'll show you! Just watch me!" America easily clambered down, and smiled up at Canada. "See? It's just that easy! Now, climb down onto that branch just below you.."

"I can't! I'll fall!" Came the wail, and America bit his lip. If Canada wouldn't climb down, would he have to stay up there forever? "Come on, it's not hard! You won't fall!" America tried to convince the other child, only for him to shake his head. "Yes I will, I'm going to fall!"

Just then, there came a call across the yard. "Dinnertime! You'd better come in now, because I'm not coming out to find you!"

"Canada, we have to go!" America said, face almost comically serious. Canada just whimpered, holding tighter to the tree. America shook his head, torn between heading inside, like he was supposed to, and getting Canada out of the tree. "You have to come out of the tree, or you're going to miss dinner!"

"But I can't!" sobbed Canada, eyes still shut tight. America sighed. Clearly, if Canada couldn't get down, he couldn't come in. But, he was down, and so obviously he had to go in. "I'll come back out after dinner, I promise!" he declared, and turned to run into the house. Canada cried harder. "Don't leave me out here alone!"

"I have to, sorry Canada!" America was sorry, he really was. But England would get angry if he didn't come, which Canada should understand by now. He ran into the house, leaving poor Canada all alone in the tree. He sat down at the table, where food of some kind was already on his plate.

England groaned when he saw Canada hadn't come in. "I can't believe he's still trying to avoid eating my food! It's not that bad! America, where's your brother?"

"He's in the tree." America replied, starting to eat his food already. England smacked his hand. "What have I told you about eating the food before we bless it? You go tell your brother to get his rear out of that tree, and get in here and eat."

"I did tell him to get out, but he won't!" America protested, rubbing his hand. England sighed, shaking his head, and heading to the door. "Canada, if you don't get out of that tree and come in for dinner, you can just stay there all night!" He turned back away from the door, grumbling about how his food wasn't that bad. America stared at him.

"What?" he asked, and America looked at the door. "I don't think Canada wants to stay in the tree..."

"Then he should have come in when I called him! It's called obedience, and it's obviously something France didn't try to teach the boy!" England complained, sitting down to eat. America seemed unsure, but then England folded his hands, so he quickly followed suit while the elder said grace.

Dinner was quiet as usual, with America thinking about Canada and feeling sorry for him. Imagine sleeping in a tree! That couldn't be fun... England sure was mean sometimes.

After dinner, England glanced out the door with concern. "I would have expected him to come in by now..."

"He said he couldn't climb down because he'd fall." America relayed this rather vital information belatedly. England's eyes widened, guilt hitting him like a punch in the stomach. "Why didn't you tell me that before?"

"You didn't ask, you just asked where he was!" America protested, and England ran out of the door. America followed closely behind, and they arrived at the base of the tree. Canada's arms were very sore and stiff by now, and they could hear him sniffling at the top of the tree.

"Canada? Are you alright?" England called up, and the reply was a wavering "No, I can't get down!"

England turned to America. "Stay right here, and make sure he doesn't let go of that tree!" And he ran towards his shed. America called up to Canada helpfully, "England says to hold on tight or you'll fall!" Somehow, Canada managed to hold on tighter than he already was.

England returned with a ladder, setting it up against the trunk of the tree. "Don't worry, I'm coming up to get you, okay? Just stay right there!" Canada had no problem following his instructions. England climbed up the ladder, and once he reached where Canada was, he offered out an arm. "Come on, don't be scared, it's okay..." Canada eased himself off of the tree and onto the ladder, with England's arm around him. "Now, it's just an easy few steps to the ground, that's right, just keep going..."

Before Canada knew it, he was reunited with the sweet, sweet earth. He threw himself onto the ground. Never again would he climb a tree, he promised himself...

/AN/ I totally got stuck up in trees when I was younger. Though, fortunately, there was my fearless sister to coach me to the ground again. It seems to be my headcanon that Canada has a fear of heights.. I don't know what's up with that...


End file.
